


Mirror

by giraffles



Category: Captain Harlock, Captain Harlock (2013), コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Crossover, Gen, HE'S A CUTIE PIE I LOVE HIM, I'm sure this has been done before, also I like logan as a name I THINK IT'S CUTE, anyway here have a drabble, but spurred on by salt and spite, but yolo, captain harlock week 2017, i feel movieverse harlock deep in my soul, i too am old and tired and ready for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: Somehow, in the dead of a void-etched night, intruders had come upon the Arcadia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day five is "favorite ship" and I'm sorry, it's the 2013 movie Arcadia. dat aesthetic. dat dark matter. sign me the fuck up.

Somehow, in the dead of a void-etched night, intruders had come upon the Arcadia.    
  
How they had boarded without anyone knowing is a mystery all on it's own. The more concerning part is that the ship itself hasn't reacted; usually, something this wrong would have come to light long before a crew member stumbled on it. Instead a frantic Logan had discovered them, and then come to him for help.    
  
      "You just _left_  them there?" Harlock snaps, incredulous that even he could be that stupid.    
  
      "It's complicated, okay?" Logan protests, "You have to see for yourself."    
  
There are intruders on the bridge-- intruders on _his ship_ , and not one person is reacting in a reasonable way. The crew can't have collectively lost all their minds, could they? He swears if this is some kind of joke, he's going to kick them out the launch bay himself. Again, the Arcadia is deadly silent, not even the background hum of the engines for company. Something is disturbingly wrong.    
  
Harlock enters the suspiciously empty bridge, which is dimly lit, but nothing seems to be amiss until idle chatter catches his attention. They're over by the dark matter controls, because of course they are, so that's what he stalks towards with sabre drawn. It's a gift to move silently; one that's been honed after a hundred odd years of fighting, and it comes in handy when sneaking up on the man who's pleading with an unseen companion. They think they can still escape. Harlock is going to make it very clear they're not going anywhere.    
  
If on cue, the man turns and catches sight of him. They're sufficiently alarmed at first, befitting someone starting down a weapon pointed at them, but then they let out an exasperated sigh.    
  
      "For crying out loud," they mutter, "Of course you're here."   
  
      "This is my damn ship." He growls back. And really, he should just run them both through and be done with it. But there's something in the man's expression that gives him pause. Recognition? Tired resignation? As if death has been chasing him too long, and now he welcomes it. It hits a little close to home.   
  
      "Harlock," The man starts, but for some reason it's not directed at him, "Would you please get over here?"   
  
      "Zero, you _have_  to see this," An excited voice calls back, sounding far too familiar, like an echo of an age past, "This is amazing!"    
  
      "I can look later when your double isn't going to kill me."    
  
      "What?" The other intruder appears from behind the dark matter relay lines. It's like a mirror-- but a distorted one, because they're too young and wide-eyed and enthusiastic to ever be _him_. "Oh, jeez. Don't shoot him. I have dibs on that."    
  
      "I told you so," Logan pipes in from the entryway, "You wouldn't have believed me."    
  
Harlock really doesn't care where they came from. It's not the strangest thing to have happened to him. Multiverse theory isn't a new concept, and they've already proved there are many things in this universe that they have yet to explain. Who's to say they didn't put some cracks in the shell of reality the last time they used the dark matter engine? Or they could have broken through from their side. In the end, it doesn't matter how they got there. And finally, the Arcadia rumbles to life.   
  
      "Get the hell off my ship."

**Author's Note:**

> okay but u tell me CWZ harlock wouldn't think that the movieverse arcadia is the COOLEST SHIT HE'S EVER SEEN. when they get back he has a whole ton of notes for tochiro to make their arcadia more badass. CWZ harlock is so here for the aesthetics and you can pry that headcanon out of my cold, dead hands.


End file.
